Elysium
by LukaZessCrosszeria
Summary: Sakura has been experimented on, becoming an angel hybrid and being left to her own devices without any memory. Will Sasuke succeed in becoming her saviour. Rated T for now.


Elysium Prologue

I gazed down at the city below, how wondrous it was, how extraordinary what went on in this incredible world. I felt the cool breeze slowly hitting my back, passing around my body. I took a long deep breath. _This was it. This was what I had become. A freak, an abnormality that should have been eradicated the moment I was created. _I was a hybrid. Something that should have never been created, a half human half angel, created by monsters; human beings. Surely I could see other beings, if I were created merely in a lab, what other creatures would be out there? Where vampyres real? Werewolves? What about witchcraft? _Tch. _Don't be stupid, I was a mistake, a creation, not something born out of love.

Sirens blasted through the busy city, a normal thing that would happen daily, I watched from the rooftop as the sirens flashed along the roads. I wanted to be down there with the people and maybe help, but what would they do upon seeing me? Run away in fear, shoot at me in fear. Hell, if I had seen a human with a 18ft wing span, before I was this, I would have run. Humans do not like abnormality. Even pushing out their own kind if they're a little different, no, it wasn't my time to be seen yet. I would wait. Wait until the moment was right, the timing, the atmosphere, it wasn't something that could be rushed.

_4 Months Later_

I had been living like a pig in an abandoned house these past few months, and in this short space, so much had changed, my looks, my personality, something evil was residing inside of me, I could feel it brewing. I was a lot rougher and on edge now. Humans had also changed something had happened, mass murders where on the rise, kidnapping, the world was beginning to fall apart. I sighed, leaning my head against the cold wall, my wings hurt, they ached, I hadn't flown in a little over three months, they were stiff and sore. _Why? Why me. _Why was it me, why did I have to be kidnapped, experimented on and changed so dramatically, that this was now my life? A single tear fell from my eye, falling slowly down my cold bruised cheek.

I quickly turned my head towards a snapping sound, someone was near... My eyes burned, my vision was a little blurred... It didn't help that it was pretty dark, the only light came from the sun rise's light. "Hello?" My voice echoed slightly around the room, but no reply. I could hear their breathing, every sound was amplified now, I could hear his heart, his pulse, his sweat rolling down the back of his neck. "Whose there?" The floorboards creaked, then he pounced running straight for me. I panicked, what do I do? Do I run? Do I fight? I froze, awaiting my attacker. I had had enough of this life anyway. Closing my eyes I awaited my fate, but instead warm arms embraced me, cradling me, comforting me.

"It's okay now, I can't believe I've found you!" I heard his voice crackle from what seemed to be him crying. _Who was this person? _"I've been looking for you for so long Sakura." _Huh? Sakura? Was this my name? _I guess I never really realised I had forgotten my name, the last thing I was called would have been 'Subject 669' … "Sakura? Say something?" He sounded on edge, my chin was resting on his shoulder, my wings were sunken to the floor, did he know what had happened to me?

"How do you know me? Who is this Sakura you speak of?" I spoke softly, not wanted to hurt him in my confusion. The male pulled back from me, cupping his hands on my cheeks, he looked hurt, he furrowed his brows.

"Oh my sweet Sakura, what did they do to you..." He traced his thumbs over the scars, the dirt, I was a disgusting creature, I'm surprised he hasn't vomited yet. I looked up into his eyes, and as I looked closer I noticed his eyes were not that of a human... Red, with black swirls, one purple with black rings all the way to the outer edge. Who was this man? "Sak-" I stretched my wings out, hearing some cracks from stiffness, I looked down. "Sakura... What happened?" I saw tears slowly leaving his eyes. "What have they done to you." I could see his face, his obsidian hair falling perfectly on his sculpted face. Why had such a perfect creature been looking for me?

"Do I know you" And at that moment I could have sworn all the pain I had ever felt, had fallen onto him.

"Sakura, it's me, Sasuke..." _Sasuke? _I didn't know anyone... I couldn't remember anything... I was getting angry, why couldn't I remember, why was he so hurt?

"I don't know anything... Please, leave me alone to rot..." My throat burned, was I about to cry? _God no, not now, come on! Hold it together! _But I couldn't I let out my tears, my pain, "Please-" I cried, "Please leave me alone! I deserve to be alone!" The man, Sasuke, embraced me once more. Whispering in my ear, that it would be okay, that everything would get better now. _Save me _"Leave!" _Take me with you! _

"I won't ever leave your side again my love, you will never be hurt again." This man was and will once again become my saviour.


End file.
